1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems and programming for providing dynamic Internet content.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
The tremendous advancement in the world of the Internet has made it possible for a user to electronically access virtually any content. With the explosion of information, it has become more and more challenging to find desired information. For example, a user may search desired content via a search engine by specifying a query which usually includes one or more keywords. Technologies have been developed that can be used to estimate the intent of the user based on a query or other related information, such as a profile of the user or query history of the user, to enhance the quality of the search result. Although improvements have been observed in terms of relevance of the identified content, the traditional ways to search content have created a bottleneck to providing more significant enhancements. In addition, on many occasions, what a user desires is more than a simple list of individual and stand alone pieces of information that a conventional search engine typically returns. For example, a user may desire to gather all the useful information associated with whale watching in Monterey, such as whale watching in general, specific information about whale watching in Monterey, the location of such activity in Monterey, and a weather forecast for Monterey. To get such information from a traditional search engine, the user may enter a query “whale watching in Monterey”. In this example, the traditional search engine likely will return a list of URLs (uniform resource locators), where each of several of the pages or websites identified by URL has some information that the user desires. For instance, some of the URLs may link to articles talking about whales or whale watching in general, different ones of the pages or websites identified by the URLs may relate to information about Monterey, some may relate to some specific whale watching activity offered in Monterey, and some may relate to information about Monterey such as weather or other activities offered in that area. Those URLs are returned because each has some occurrences of one or more of the keywords specified in the query. To gather different aspects of what the user desires to know, the user has to review information scattered on different web sites by clicking on more than one URL link, in order to take down all the useful information. It is a tedious, time consuming, and awkward process.
Given the vast amount of information available today on the Internet, there is a need for organizing content in an integrated manner dynamically and in accordance with what users actually desire, so that users can mine the information available on the Internet in a more efficient and effective manner.